drabbles
by benebu
Summary: independent 100 words drabbles set in the HPverse. So far : Fleur, Lucius Malfoy, SeverusHermione, and Charlie Weasley.
1. Fleur

Disclaimer : JK Rowling owns it all. And I'm not jealous, not at all…

**Fleur, Fleur Weasley.**

My name is Fleur, and I'm a Weasley.

They didn't like me at first, but that's okay, because I didn't like them much either. Except for Bill, of course. But after Bill's accident, I think they first saw me for who I am.

Now, three years later, I'm a wife and a mother. And I'm part of their clan. The Final Battle is coming, and I'm ready to stand my ground on the battlefield with Arthur, Charlie and Bill. They will protect me, and I will protect them. We are a family.

My name is Fleur, and I'm a Weasley.


	2. Lucius

Disclaimer : the HP-verse is all JKR's property.

**People Skills**

Suddenly, he saw it : a candy cane, with its hypnotizing red and white spiralling stripes. Lucius approached Humphrey Goyle.

"Do you want to be friend with me ?" he asked.

Goyle couldn't believe that Lucius would talk to him in front of people.

"Sure."

"Friends share things. Give me your candy."

Dumbfounded, Goyle did so.

"Only, people will envy you if they see us together. I don't want you to be in trouble. I'll go and eat it on the other side of the room."

Malfoy Senior proudly watched the scene. At 7, his offspring already had great people skills.


	3. HermioneSeverus

Disclaimer : the characters all belong to JK Rowling.

**Serene**

Severus,

Ever since I acknowledged the feelings deeply rooted in my heart, I've been trying to find out about yours.

Vainly, I must say, because you always hide your emotions very cautiously.

Except for that day, when I caught you looking at me, with so much tenderness in your eyes that my heart skipped a beat.

Remembering this perfect moment gives me the strength I need to wait for you day after day.

Ultimately, I'm sure that fate will see us reunited.

So I remain serene, content to share your company, confident that one day you'll show me a sign.

* * *

_Hey, look ! This one's an acrostic drabble… benebu_


	4. Charlie

Disclaimer : Look ! There ! JKR !

**A Good Boy**

Charlie could barely contain his excitement. He was gonna see real dragons tomorrow ! As far as he could remember, he had wanted to see dragons. And this year, by special permission, the European Dragon Tour was back to England. It only happened every ten years or so, and since he had heard of it, he had asked for this visit to be his thirteenth birthday present. He was portkeying tomorrow, with only Mum and Dad, and that made it a very special occasion too.

Charlie closed his eyes. He wanted to be a good boy, but sleeping was really impossible !


	5. The weird girl

Disclaimer : the characters belong to JK Rowling.

Character : surprise !

**The Weird Girl.**

For as long as I can remember, I've always been special. Different. Weird, do even say some. Not so long ago, I would gladly have given my wand hand to be a normal girl. I have no friends, people mock me behind my back. It hurts. But I can't change what I am. I've been given a gift, a burden, and it's mine to bear.

So from now on, my difference will be my strength. I'll have faith in my own abilities. Because I know deep down that one day my Inner Eye will make a difference in this world.

_

* * *

The French translation of this drabble is available in the 5th chapter of 'Albus, Lucius, Filius, et les autres...'. benebu_


	6. Miscalculation

Diclaimer : JKR owns it all.

**Miscalculation.**

During her free time, the new Arithmancy teacher was running calculations on her colleague's future. It was an innocent enough occupation, and it helped her appraising her surroundings. Arithmancy was about probabilities, it was more serious than Divination. Besides, arithmancers weren't known to use all the paraphernalia, or embellish the facts.

For the third time, she checked her equations on Professor Granger. It seemed right, but felt wrong. It was as if she was missing something.

Indeed, she was, for no one had seen the Charms Mistress' and the Potion Master's ankles entwined under the main table today at lunch.

&&&&

_the French translation of this drabble is available in the 11th chapter of 'Severus, Hermione, vignettes'_


	7. A Matter of Trust

Disclaimer : you've never heard of me, so what makes you think I could own anything ?

**A Matter of Trust**

Severing all my ties with the past would have been the best course of action, I know that. My deed done, I should have fled the country, forgotten all about this war – I had already given the cause more than twenty years. How much more can you ask from a man ?

But a split second changed it all, that fateful day in front of my office. She grabbed my arm, before running to Flitwick, her beautiful eyes bored into mine, and she mouthed _'I trust you'_.

These three words were the ones I needed… because I wanted to believe them.


	8. Jealousy

Disclaimer: JK Rowling still owns the characters…

Note: This one is an original. I believe it was inspired by a challenge, but somehow, it never got posted anywhere.

Note note: Please note that the Severus/Hermione drabbles are now posted on their own – in 'Severus, Hermione, drabbles'. (I kid you not. Methinks I have to work on my titles, don't I?)

**Jealousy.**

She was alone at home, Mum and Dad had taken _her_ to see Granny. Petunia could have gone too, but she was sick of all the smiles and falsehoods that went into these little get-togethers.

Anyway, no one wanted to hear her say that her sister was a freak, and that she was glad Lily was away most of the year.

Kneeling in front of her sister's school trunk, Petunia opened the lid, and took out the hat and robes. She tried them on, smiling grimly to her reflection into the mirror. _I could have been the special daughter._


End file.
